


Baseball

by aph_foreign_relations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_foreign_relations/pseuds/aph_foreign_relations
Summary: Prompt: Alfred and Mattie messing around being siblings. (This was made as  Valentine's present.)
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Baseball

Feet in the air and heart in his stomach, Matthew felt the ground before he hit it.

“Aw, nice catch Matt!” Alfred yelled from across the field, whooping.

Wind knocked out of him and feeling slightly nauseous, Matthew gave a one finger salute in lieu of a response. Stupid America and his stupid super strength. You’d think he’d be a bit more careful after all this time. He needed a box of Timbits.

Yet, true to Alfred’s words, there lay the baseball clutched in his glove, a bruise on his chest forming a deep purple splotch.

When he failed to rise in what Alfred thought was an acceptable recovery time the Canadian heard the rushed crunch of celts against hard dirt and prepared himself for the sediments Alfred would no doubt unwittingly kick into his face. A moment later his ear was filled with dirt and Alfred’s sweaty face was peering at him from above, grinning. “You good, bro?”

Matthew closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Then he nodded, meeting Alfred’s far too pleased gaze with an amused, if slightly annoyed purple one. “Eh? Yeah. Just give me a sec.” He shifted and winced, muttering with amusement, “I think you cracked a rib.”

Alfred gave a thumbs up and a firm pat on the shoulder. “No prob! Take your time.” Canada watched as he ambled a ways away, swinging his bat and humming some pop song in a tune that was evidently off-pitch.

Canada couldn’t be mad at him, not really. Though he was sometimes unbearably brash, his intentions were good. Mostly.

Matthew dragged a leg underneath before hoisting himself up, stumbling when his chest throbbed. Ok, maybe it wasn’t cracked; but it was bruised and damn it hurt.

Alfred was still swinging the bat when he’d made it over, “If you hit me I’ll break into your office and steal all your classified documents.”

Alfred frowned and stopped swinging, turning to face him. “That’s cruel. You wouldn’t do that,” he groused.

Matthew plopped the glove and ball into his twin’s arms, ushering him towards the car before Alfred could think to protest. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.”

Alfred grinned.

“Probably.”

“Psh, whatever. ‘S not like you’re gonna find anything.”

“And why’s that?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “Cuz, it’s hidden.”

Matthew eyed his brother, watching the bat swing out of the corner of his eye, “We both know I’m far more achieved in hide and seek, Al.” 

Though that wasn’t completely accurate... More often than not when they’d played hide and seek Alfred would just forget. Good times, good times.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, giving in. “Okay, yeah. That may be true. But I never said that I hid ‘em, now did I?” He seemed to realize something and suddenly frowned “Hey! Why the hell are we even talking about this shit?”

Matthew rubbed at his brother’s shoulder in a calming manner, scrubbing his face of the sweat and dirt. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s ‘cause you insist on having the last word.”

“I do not!” the American declared indignantly.

“...”

“Shut up.”


End file.
